goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Rockin' Ralph, Roland Torribinson, Philip Knoxville, and Jane See the Lion King
This is an ungrounded video by Sarah West. Cast *Eric as Rockin' Ralph. *Dave as Drew Pickles *Emma as Angelica Pickles *Kate as Charlotte Pickles *Ivy as Evil June, Rita Ashikaga, Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Ramurin Makiba, Kumakki Mashiro, Nyakkii Momoyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Asako Kageyama, Katsumi Tachibana and Satomi Hiroyuki. *Kimberly as Takeshi Ishida, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Monta Kimura, Kirinta Kusano, Kento Koshiba, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka and Rei Kobayashi. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Julie as June and the Ticket Manager. *Kayla as Jane and SallyJones1998. *David as Roland. *Joey as the Snack Manager. *Brian as Philip and the PSA. Transcript * 3, 2018 * see the outside of the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas * Ralph: Hey, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Are you looking forward to seeing the Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates? * Roland: Yes we are, Ralph. * Philip: Yes we are, Ralph. * Jane: Yes we are, Ralph. * Ralph: Okay then. Let's go. * Roland, Philip, and Jane go inside the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas * to the ticket counter of the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas * Charlotte Pickles: Angelica Pickles! How dare you see Transformers: Age of Extinction! You know that film is made by Paramount, and you are banned from Paramount and Nickelodeon! You're supposed to watch Coco, but you did not know anything about Jimmy Neutron: Jet Fusion for Nintendo GameCube for you! * Angelica Pickles: But mommy and daddy. I am sorry. * Drew Pickles: Sorry will not work, Angelica. You are grounded for eternity. When we get home, when I turn on the television, we will change it from Jimmy Neutron on Nickelodeon to Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! * Pickles and her parents walk away from the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas * Roland, Philip, and Jane go into the Ticket Counter * Ticket Manager: Welcome to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. What movie would you like to see? * Ralph: Roland, Philip, Jane, and i want to see The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. * Ticket Manager: Okay. The Lion King it is. Go to the food stand to get your food and drinks. * Roland, Philip, and Jane walk away from the ticket counter * to the food stand * Roland, Philip, and Jane walk up to the food stand * Snack Manager: Welcome. How can I help you? * Ralph: Roland, Philip, Jane, and I want to have four boxes of popcorn, a large Root Beer, a large Cream Soda, a large Sierra Mist, and a large Orange Soda please. * Snack Manager: Okay. Here you go. * food and drinks appear * Ralph: Thank you. * Roland, Philip, and Jane carry the food and drinks to the theater * to the theater; Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane walk to their theater seats with their food and drinks * Roland, Philip, and Jane sit down in their theater seats with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates * Ralph: Come on, Roland, Philip, and Jane. Let's watch the Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. * Roland: Okay, Ralph. * Philip: Okay, Ralph. * Jane: Okay, Ralph. * Ralph: Hey Shimajirō Shimano, are you and your friends and classmates ready to watch The Lion King? * Shimajirō Shimano: Yes! * Mimirin Midorihara: Yes! * Nyakkii Momoyama: Yes! * Mitsuo Kawashima: Yes! * Ramurin Makiba: Yes! * Takeshi Ishida: Yes! * Sakurako Koinuma: Yes! * Senichi Tanaka: Yes! * Kikko Hayashida: Yes! * Akio Toriyama: Yes! * Marurin Sasaki: Yes! * Kumakki Mashiro: Yes! * Kazuo Matsukata: Yes! * Monta Kimura: Yes! * Yasuko Minamoto: Yes! * Kirinta Kusano: Yes! * Satomi Hiroyuki: Yes! * Kento Koshiba: Yes! * Asako Kageyama: Yes! * Tamasaburo Hyodo: Yes! * Katsumi Tachibana: Yes! * previews for upcoming Disney movies come on * June walks up to Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane * Evil June: Guys, I want to see The Iron Giant. * Ralph: No, Evil June! * Evil June: Why not? * Roland: Because that film is made by Warner Bros, * Evil June: But guys, I don't like the Lion King. It was because of Mufasa's death and it makes Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Marurin Sasaki and Kumakki Mashiro cry very harder like a bunch of babies. * Philip: Evil June, you need to shut up. You can either watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates or you can get beaten up by Jet. * Jane: I agree with Philip. * Evil June: (Baragon roar) THAT DOES IT!! RALPH, ROLAND, PHILIP, AND JANE, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FORCING ME TO WATCH THE LION KING WITH SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES!! I WANT TO SEE THE IRON GIANT!! NOW GET LOST!! * June kicks Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane in their chests * Ralph: (Fred's voice) OUCH!! EVIL JUNE, HOW DARE YOU!! * Roland: This was not looking nice. * Philip: You just kicked us! * Jane: Why did you kick us? * walks up to Evil June * Evil June: Uh oh! It's June! * June: Evil me, how dare you kick Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane in their chests! That was terrible of you! It's because you wanted to see the Iron Giant. So this means you are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. When we get home, when I turn on the television, I will change it from Johnny Test on Cartoon Network to The Lion Guard on the Disney Channel. * and Evil June walk away * the previews for the upcoming Disney movies * Ralph: Now we can watch the Lion King. * Lion King starts * Roland: Yippee! I cannot wait for the Lion King! * Philip: Me too! * Jane: And me three! * Ralph: What are we waiting for? Let's watch the Lion King! * Roland, Philip, and Jane eat their popcorn and drink their sodas while they watch the Lion King * the film * Ralph: That was a great film. * Roland: It sure was. * Philip: Let's tell Rita Ashikaga about it. * Jane: Okay. * Roland, Philip, and Jane walk away from the theater * to the living room * Ralph: Hey Rita. Roland, Philip, Jane, and i saw the Lion King. * Rita: That's good. * Roland: Our favorite part was that Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba got chased by some boulders. * Philip: It's a good thing we went to the bathroom when Mufasa's death came on. * Jane: I agree with Philip. * Rita: Ralph, Roland, Philip, and Jane, thank you two for behaving. You are ungrounded. For your reward, you can watch some shows and films made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. * Ralph: Thank you, Rita. You are the best. Category:Ralph's ungrounded days Category:Roland's ungrounded days Category:Philip's ungrounded days Category:Jane's ungrounded days Category:Ungrounded Stories by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show